


Born To Be Yours

by Tess_WritingCorner



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attraction, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Nudity, Obsessive Behavior, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tess_WritingCorner/pseuds/Tess_WritingCorner
Summary: You are a single mom, struggling to provide for your child by working as a stripper. It isn’t exactly your dream job, but it pays well. When you meet Cable, your life is turned upside down. Never had you felt such attraction before. But will you act upon your feelings? Will you take a chance at true love?





	1. An Unexpected Event

It was the simple times in life you loved the most. The times spent with your five year old daughter, Ava. Times spent in the park on a sunny Sunday afternoon, with a picnic basket in one hand and the small, fragile little hand in the other, sparkling emerald eyes looking up at you with joy. Or spending a rainy day at your small and ragged apartment, binge watching cartoons.

There was only one thing you hated in life. Your job. Ava’s father left when you were pregnant. At that time, you worked as a waitress. It didn’t pay much and you knew you had to increase your income if you were going to be able to keep your apartment. And there was no way you would be able to have a second job and raise a child at the same time.

So, reluctantly you knew there was only one option for you. One of your friends, Sarah, worked as a exotic dancer and you knew she earned a lot more money than you ever would as a waitress. Enough money for you to be able to pay rent, put food on the table and provide clean clothes for you and Ava.

You and Ava didn’t have much in this world, the worn-out furnitures and secondhand clothes was evidence of that. But you had each other and that was all that mattered. It was just the two of you against the world and you wouldn’t want it any other way. At least that was what you thought. That all changed when you met him. 

* * *

It all began on yet another workday at the club. You were getting ready for the stage and Ava was sitting on the floor in the dressing room, playing with her doll. You really hated bringing her there, but what choice did you have? You didn’t have anyone else. No parents or grandparents or siblings that could look after Ava when you had to work. And you definitely didn’t afford preschool or a nanny. At least here, you had Sarah and the other girls looking after her when you were on stage.

“You look beautiful mommy,” Ava said joyfully and you smile down at your daughter.

“Thank you sweetheart,” you said warmly.

“I`m gonna be just like you when I grow up, mommy,” Ava said innocently and looked proudly at you.

A sting of pain hit your heart at those words and you stared at your own reflection in the mirror, hands gripping the makeup table tightly, tears burning under your eyelids.

What kind of role model were you? What kind of examples did you set for your daughter?

You were relieved that Ava didn’t know exactly what you did on stage, she just thought mommy was a dancer and you would do anything to keep it that way.

You took a deep breath, pushed your tears away and kneeled beside your daughter, cupping her cheeks. Ava looked up at you with love and adoration, the way most daughters would look at their mothers.

“You know what Ava? You are going to be even better.” You smiled and kissed your daughter’s forehead.

Sarah walked into the room, sweat shimmering on her body from her performance and she smiled at Ava as she ruffled her raven hair.

“Hi princess,” she said, “So, what do you want to play with when mommy is working, huh?”

Ava looked up at her with sparkling eyes and reached out the doll to her, “Bella!” she shouted happily.

Sarah smiled, “Alright, alright, calm down,” she chuckled, “we’ll play with your doll. Again!”

The door opened and one of the bouncers peeked inside, “Y/N, you`re up!”

You gave Ava one last smile, “See you soon,” and left the room. 

* * *

Cable never once considered visiting this kind of places, but now he had no choice when his latest mission walked inside the building with the woman shaped neon sign.

Cable stared up on the sign and took a deep breath. He never understood the pleasure of seeing a woman take off her clothes while being surrounded by a bunch of horny guys. If he wanted a striptease, he would have a woman stripping her clothes in the privacy of his own home, where he could touch her as much as he wanted and then fuck her any way he wanted. 

With a big sigh, Cable went reluctantly inside the strip club. 

The inside of the building was dark; illuminated by dimly, red lights that fell softly upon the stage. The men sitting in the front row were hidden by the darkness, fleeing from the boredom of their lives as they watched the hypnotizing swaying hips swirling around the golden pole centered on the stage. The place oozed with the stinging smell of sweat and masculine arousal.

Cable stood only meters from the stage, hidden by the darkness in the corner and slowly scouting the room with his cybernetic eye, searching for his target. Involuntarily his eyes were drawn to the stage, as if an invisible force pulled him in and his gaze fell upon the woman`s body that moved seductively around the pole. Cable’s breath halted for a moment as his eyes wandered over your smooth skin. It was covering lean muscles on your legs and stomach, probably created from years of dancing. The only clothing on your body were the white, lace thong that disappeared between your round buttocks. Your h/c hair spread like butterfly wings across the floor as you hang upside down on the pole, thighs squeezing hard to keep your body up and your breasts arched out with perky, hard nipples. Cable couldn’t help imagining those thighs squeeze around his hips as he thrusted deep inside you, teeth nibbling on those perked nipples…

Fuck!

Cable’s body responded to the sight and he shifted uncomfortably on his legs when he felt the growing erection strain against his slacks. 

Focus, Cable. Remember your mission. 

He ihaled deeply and darted his eyes back to his target, who was sitting in the front row, lustfully gazing and cheering you on. 

Cable clenched his jaw. Pervert!…

Again, Cable found himself drawn to the stage as he followed the target’s eyes to you; slowly gliding down, crouching on the floor, hips grinding against the pole and suddenly your eyes connected with his. The moment he looked into your beautiful, e/c eyes, an electric jolt shot through him. It was like the whole room stood still in time and the only ones existing were the two of you.

The glowing eye meeting your gaze made you halt your movements for a second. That moment was all it took for one of the guys in the front row to quickly grab you and pull you down onto his lap. You yelled out for your bouncer, Kyle, and struggled against the man as he grabbed for your breasts. Before you got time to register what happened, you were pulled away by strong arms who surprisingly gently sat you down on your feet. Those strong arms started punching the man in the face and that’s when you noticed it wasn’t your bouncer who had aided you. It was the man with the glowing eye who stood and repeaditly kept slamming down his fist on your assailant.

Cable didn’t know what came over him, but when he saw the guy pulling you down onto his lap, something snapped inside of him. It was a rage unlike any other he ever felt and before he even knew what happened, he lifted you away from the man and started hitting him in the face.

You stared at the man who so viciously was beating this guy into a pulp. It all happened so fast and he had already beaten the man´s face bloody within the seconds it took for the bouncers to approach and pull him away from the beat-up man. It took three guys to drag this raging, angry man away and he met your frightened gaze as he growled in frustration.You stared into those eyes; one light brown and one glowing in a fiery light. You felt a pang of heat in your core from his intense gaze, and as you looked into his eyes, they seemed to calm down a bit and soon the rage was slowly fading away. 

Cable stared at you in what seemed like an eternity and slowly his heaving chest started to calm down. Jesus, what had come over him? 

“Come on, both of you. Out!” One of the bouncers said and one of the others let go of Cable to escort the other man outside. As the two remaining bouncers started dragging Cable away, he struggled against them.

“Let me go!” he growled and twisted both of their arms. “I can walk out on my own,” Cable looked back at your still shocked face. 

“Miss,” he said with a nod before he strolled out of the club. He didn’t regret beating the guy up, but he couldn’t get your frightened eyes out of his mind. He felt a strong urge to let you know you had no reason to fear him…

You stared at the door long after it closed behind the man and didn’t even reflect on the fact that you were naked until Kyle swept a robe around you. All you could think about was who this guy was and if you would ever see him again so you could thank him for coming to your rescue.


	2. Nothing Else Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cable return to the strip club the next day and one thing leads to another…

Cable hadn’t been able to get you off his mind since yesterday. The image of your big, frightened eyes staring up at him. Your half naked body swirling around the pole…bare breasts pressing against his chest…

Cable growled, his jaw flexing as he scanned the dimly lit club with his cybernetic eye. Why the fuck was he back here? Why the hell did he let a complete stranger effect him this way? Like a damn schoolboy chasing after his first crush. He needed to get a fucking grip. Concentrate on his mission instead of being here, in search of a lucid dream.

“E-Excuse me, Sir?”

A soft, female voice next to him pulled Cable back from his thoughts. Next thing he knew, he was looking into your pretty eyes.

* * *

You never thought you would get the chance to thank him. But here he was; warm, brown eyes looking back at you behind a stern face.

“I…I just wanted to thank you for yesterday, Sir.”

The man grunted, but you noticed his face softening. “Don’t mention it. Can’t just stand around doing nothing when a woman is being abused like that.”

You smiled, feeling a warmth in your face you couldn’t explain. “Not many men would do what you did.” You reached out your hand to him, your smile never leaving your lips. “I’m Y/N.”

The man looked at your hand for a long while before he enveloped it with his bigger one, his face never revealing his emotions.

“Cable.”

“Cable?” You raised an eyebrow, his hand letting you go. “That’s an unusual name.”

“It’s just a nickname. It’s really Nathan. Nathan Summers.” Why the fuck did he reveal that?!

“Oh. Well, I like them both. They both suit you.” Your thoughts returned to yesterday, the glowing eye in the dark. It was first now you saw the metallic parts on the side of his neck that vanished underneath his t-shirt and his metall, left hand beneath his leather jacket.

“Are you a mutant?” you asked bluntly, instantly regretting your words. But Cable didn’t seem to mind. He just looked at you with the same stern expression.

“Does that scare you?”

“No.” You shook your head. “I was just curious about your appearance, I guess.”

“The metalloid you mean? It’s just a side effect of the virus in my system.” Jesus, what was wrong with him? Why was he telling you all these things no one barely knew, except his daughter and ex-wife.

You frowned deeply. “Virus?…”

“Hey, Y/N!” You heard your boss, Tony’s voice and turned to look at him as he approached. “No talking on the job, you know that.” Tony then turned to Cable. “If you want her, you gotta pay for it.”

“I’m sorry, Tony, I -”

“I’ll pay for her for the rest of the evening,” Cable gruffed and shoved a bunt of money into Tony’s hands. You stared at him in shock as he took your hand and lead you away. “Is there a place we can be alone?”

“U-Umh…,” you stuttered. “There are the private dancing rooms in the back…”

“Good. Take me to one of those.”

* * *

Cable sat down on the leather couch as you closed the door behind you, your heart pounding hard against your ribs. You chewed nervously on your bottom lip. When did things change so drastically? One moment you stood and talked to each other, and the next you were about to give him a private dance.

Without looking at him, you walked over to the cd player and pressed play. Soft music started flowing through the room and you glanced over att Cable. He was studying you with that stern expression on his face and a frown above his brown eyes. Taking a deep breath, you swayed your hips as you began dancing towards him.

Cable gulped, his gaze fixed on your hips moving in that tiny, black bodysuit you were wearing. The cleavage was low, ending just above your belly button and showing off your, in his eyes, perfect tits.

“What are you doing?” he asked when you straddled his lap and grinded your hips against him. Jesus…His hands went to your waist, gripping hard when his dick swelled and twitched against the fabric of his jeans.

“What you paid for, silly,” you purred with a giggle and bent your head backwards as you rolled your hips. Things felt less awkward now, you were getting warm and tingling all over from his closeness. You never let your customers effect you in this way, but everything felt different with this man.

Cable growled through a half-open mouth, his eyes closing as his hips bucked involuntarily. Fuck, he couldn’t be doing this. Gently, he pushed on your hips.

“No, it’s not what I…I just wanted to continue talking with you.”

You froze and stopped your movements, feeling a blush creep into your cheeks.

“Oh…I am sorry, I…,” you got off of him and slipped down next to him on the couch. God, you felt mortified. “I am sorry, I really thought you wanted a lapdance.”

“No, no. It’s my bad. I should have explained it to you. Don’t get me wrong, it felt good. Like really, really good…But I can’t let myself get distracted.”

“Oh…” You blushed harder and looked down on your lap with a shy smile. “So, what did you wanted to talk about?”

Cable looked at you intensely now. “That guy yesterday. Is he a regular?”

You looked up at Cable, into his eyes. You saw kindness there, concern hiding behind his hard exterior.

You shook your head. “Not really. I’ve seen him a couple of times, but that’s it.”

“Good,” he replied with a nod, but you thought you saw a hint of disappointment in his eyes.

“Why do you wanna know?” you asked with curiosity in your voice.

“Oh, well…I just wanna make sure he isn’t some creep who’s gonna start stalking you or something.” Cable smiled, but you got a feeling that wasn’t the entire truth. But you let it be. For now.

“So…you were saying something about a virus?” you said, changing the topic.

“Huh?” Cable looked at you with a raised eyebrow. “Oh right.” He lifted his hand, let his fingers slide across the metalloid on his neck as his gaze drifted off in the distance. “A very bad guy infected me with it as a kid. A techno-organic virus that rapidly spreads liquid metal and organic steel through the body. I was send to the future were they claimed they could cure it. To cut a long story short, they couldn’t and I learned to use my telekinetic abilities to hold back the effects of the virus.”

You stared at him in shock and confusion, trying to comprehend everything he was saying. “Wow…that’s…wow. I don’t know what to say, really. Wow…so you’re from the future? And now you’re back here. In our time.”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

“The future isn’t exactly a good one. I’m here to make sure the world doesn’t shit itself into oblivion.”

You raised an eyebrow. “So, you’re like a superhero?”

Cable chuckled. “Belive me. I’m far from being a hero.”

“Well, you saved me. That’s makes you my hero,” you hummed with a smile, and thought you actually saw his cheeks turn red.

* * *

Later that evening, Cable was sitting in his truck outside the club unable to think of anything but you. Damnit! He needed to concentrate on his mission! Turning the key to the ignition, his gaze caught something in the corner of his eyes. Looking up, he saw you exiting the club with a small child by your side, holding your hand. Shit, you had a kid? Cable felt an ache in his heart, the sight bringing back memories of his daughter, his Hope.

Clenching his jaw, he stepped on the gas pedal and drove off. He needed to stay clear of you. He needed to focus on making the world a better place for his daughter to live in. You didn’t matter. Nothing else mattered.


	3. In Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone from your past confronts you, someone you hadn’t expect seeing again. When things turn bad, Cable is there for you, like a guardian angel…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cable being kind of obsessive and stalkerish but also sweet and kind

“Y/N?”

The familiar voice coming from behind you in the dark alley caused your heart to jump. It was a voice you hadn’t heard in years. Turning around, you looked into the emerald eyes of your ex. The same eyes you saw every time you looked at your daughter. You laid a protective hand on Ava’s shoulder, giving the man a weak smile.

“Joe? What are you doing here?” You were quite shocked to see him again after nearly six years. He hadn’t change a bit; his handsome features still adorned with a beard and he still looked to be in pretty good shape.

“Is she mine?” he asked and looked at Ava.

You swallowed hard, hesitated to give him the answer. Why did he think he had any right to ask?

“Yes,” you finally said. “Of course she is.”

“Mommy,” Ava whispered and pulled on your jacket. “Who’s the scary looking man?”

You crouched down and smiled warmly at her. She never did like men with beards. Found them scary ever since she was a baby.

“He is an old friend of mommy’s and he’s just about to leave.” You rose to your feet and gave Joe a stern look.

But Joe took a step forward and grabbed your arm. “You can’t keep me away from her.”

You stared at him in anger. “You have no right to come and say that after six years, Joe! Six years! You left me when I was pregnant, remember? Never called, or anything! Why the hell do you care now all of the sudden?”

Joe clenched his jaw, his grip on your arm hardening. “I’m her dad, Y/N. I have a right to see her.”

“Mommy,” you heard Ava’s small voice next to you, her tiny fingers clinging onto your jacket. A wave of fright hit you when you looked down and met her widened eyes.

“Let me go, Joe,” you whimpered, turning your attention back on your ex. “You’re scaring her.”

“The fuck I am,” Joe gritted, pulling out a gun and pressing it to your temple. “What about you? Taking her to that club every night, watching men drool all over her mom’s naked body. You don’t think that will scar her for life?”

You stared at him, unable to move a muscle. Fuck, how did he know where you worked? Had he been stalking you? Tremors of fear fluttered your core as the sudden scream of your daughter echoed between the walls. Before you could even react, Joe had been dragged away from you and knocked out by a single punch to his face. As shock and fear still pumped through your veins, you found yourself staring into Cable’s warm, brown eyes.

* * *

Cable was ashamed to say he had been stalking you. Watched that beautiful, smiling face when you took your daughter to the park. Studied you dance from a dark corner of the club, making sure you would never notice he was there. Yeah, he definitely felt like a creep. As much as he had promised himself, he couldn’t get you out of his head. As much as he had promised himself, he couldn’t stay away. The mission he had when he entered the club for the first time? He didn’t even remember what it was about.

Right now he was glad he had been stalking you. Otherwise you might be laying dead on the cold asfalt in a dark, empty alley. Your wide, frightened eyes looked up at him; so frail and vulnarble. He wanted nothing more than to take you in his arms and keep you safe forever. Was it possible to fall in love at first sight, he wondered.

“Y/N? Are you okay?”

Cable’s grave voice pulled you out of your stare, and you nodded faintly. “Y-Yes. I’m fine.”

“Good. Now, grab your daughter. We need to get out of here before the cops comes.”

“I-I don’t know…,” you stuttered, looking confused down at your daughter who was clinging to your leg and staring up at the cyborg man with wonder in her big, widened eyes. This was all happening so fast, you had a hard time to process it all.

“I can keep you safe, both of you. I promise.”

You looked back at Cable, into his kind eyes. How could such a rough and grumpy looking man radiate such kindness?

“Trust me. Can you do that?” he cooed in a soft, low voice. He wanted to place his hand on your shoulder to comfort you, but was afraid he would scare you.

You chewed on your lip, contemplating what to do. Your instincts told you that you could trust this man, so did your heart beating faster the longer those brown eyes lingered on you. What did you have to lose? Other than your life if you stayed here and Joe came after you. So you nodded, trusted the hands of a near stranger with your and your daughter’s life.

Relief washed over Cable when your answer came. Motioning with his head for you to follow, he lead you out of the alleyway and out onto the streets of New York. You followed promptly, holding your daughter’s hand and only glancing back at the still unconscious Joe before treading on the heels of Cable.

* * *

The big X-mansion towered over you as you stood before it, gazing up on the building with widening eyes.

“Are you an X-Man?” you asked with marvel in your voice.

Cable chuckle, couldn’t take his eyes off of the beautiful features of your face. “No, I just live here for the time being.”

“And how did you come to know the X-Men?”

“I don’t. Not really.” Cable opened the front door and let you and Ava inside, following short after. “I know Deadpool and he knows Colossus and Negasonic. We helped each other on a mission when I first got here. When I decided to stay in this time, they let me stay here. In exchange I help them out on missions whenever they need it.”

“Oh, I see. And it’s okay with them that we stay here?”

You looked around the enormous entrance hall while Ava was holding your hand tightly. Her big, green eyes flickered between Cable and the massive room.

“Yes, of course,” Cable said assertively as he lead you through a long corridor. You had a feeling they didn’t know anything yet. It had just happened after all. “Here’s your room.”

Cable opened the door to a mid-size bedroom with its own bathroom. You gave it a quick once-over before turning to Cable with a smile. Ava was still holding your hand in a tight grip.

“Thank you, Nate. I really appreciate that you let us stay here for a while.”

Cable froze, his eyes flickering as he looked at your face. It was the first time you’d ever call him by his real name and it felt good. Perhaps a little too good. He nodded and gave you a brief smile, then glanced down at your daughter still staring at him with those big, green eyes. It fascinated him that she didn’t seemed to be scared. Just curious as to what he was. Cable smiled briefly at her too, gave you another nod before leaving the room, and closing the door behind him.

“Who’s the nice man, mommy?”

You bent down and lifted up Ava, smiling at her. “His name’s Nate and he’s going to keep us safe.”

“From that scary looking man?”

“Yes.”

“Good,” Ava said with a nod. “I didn’t like him. But I like Nate. He’s nice.”

You chuckled softly. “Yes, he is.”

Cable didn’t mean to eavesdrop, he just lingered on at the door for too long, staring at it. But now he couldn’t help the smile that formed on his lips.

* * *

“Look, you should have told us, that’s all.”

You heard the Russian accent belonging to Colossus as you were about to enter the kitchen. Stopping in the corridor, you stood by the doorframe, listening intently.

“It wasn’t exactly time for that,” came Cable’s grumpy voice. “That asshole was going to kill her.”

“How do you even know her?” A different voice said, one you figured was Wade’s.

“She’s a dancer at this strip club that I -”

“Wow-wow-wow, wait, what?! YOU went to a strip club?!”

“No! I mean, yes, but it was for a mission. I was following the target inside. There was an altercation and I had to get this creep off of her when he grabbed her down from the stage.”

“Yes, of course you did,” Wade chuckled. “What did you get in return? A lapdance?”

There was a long silence, then Wade bursted out; “Oh my God, you did, didn’t you?!”

You shook your head at the conversation going on, and decided to save Cable from his misery and walked into the kitchen. They were sitting around a kitchen island, eating breakfast. All eyes were immediately on you, but all you noticed was how Cable clenched his jaw and did everything to avoid looking at you. God, he must be as embarrassed as you were. You did everything you could to keep yourself from blushing, pretending like you hadn’t heard a thing. Fiddling with your hands, you looked shyly to the floor and with a nervous knot in your stomach.

“Umm…I just wanted to thank you guys for letting me and my daughter stay her.”

“Of course. Any friends of Cable are our friends,” Colossus said, smiling reassuringly.

Lifting your gaze, you smiled back and felt the knot in your belly loosening.

“Ava?” Cable asked. You looked at him, feeling your stomach flutter when you met his gaze. God, you were really starting to fall for this man…

“She’s still sleeping.”

“Well, we got coffee, breakfast, anything you want,” Wade chirped with a bright smile.

“That sounds good, thank you,” you replied and sat down at the island, joining them for breakfast. As you were eating, Ava ran into the kitchen and jumped up in your lap. Everyone was talking and laughing, but all you could feel was Cable’s eyes on you, warming you from within.


	4. I Know When It Rains, Oh It Pours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan keeps avoiding you and you confront him about it…

Weeks at the Mansion went by fast. You liked it there, so did Ava. Everyone treated the both of you with kindness and made you feel welcome; like you were part of the family. You hadn’t been back at the strip club since that night, and you felt relieved about it. You never wanted to go back there again.

You hadn’t seen much of Cable since that night. He was probably busy with helping the X-Men, but a part of you couldn’t help but feel that he was avoiding you, or rather; avoiding the obvious attraction you knew both of you felt the instant you met.

Every time you did encounter each other; in the kitchen or passing each other in the corridors, you felt yourself getting more nervous and more hot each time. He, however, would only give you a short nod. You didn’t have any time to say something before he was gone. After a few weeks, you started to believe that maybe he avoided you because he didn’t like you at all. Perhaps you only imagined the attraction between you?

* * *

Cable had been busy, yes. And he had been avoiding you. It was hard to admit, but a part of him was scared to feel this way about someone again. The other part was afraid that if he let someone into his life, he would lose them just like he had in the past. His divorce had been down to both him and his ex; the love had slowly died between them. But he couldn’t help but feel that it would happen again if he allowed himself to fall in love once more. So, he did everything to avoid you; to avoid the feelings in his heart and the lust in his blood.

Who knew it would fail miserably?

* * *

It was a sunny day about a month after you moved into the mansion. Tired of being cooped up in the big house, you needed to go out, see other people, see the city again. You met up with your friend Sarah from the club who had been dead worried about you these past months.

“How have you been? I was really worried when I got that text from you, saying you quit your job and moved from your apartment?” Sarah looked at you from across the table while sipping on her coffee, her blue eyes scanning you with concern. “You got a sugar daddy or something?” she then joked with a smile.

You blushed, instantly thinking of Cable. “God no!” you said, shaking your head. “My ex came back, and threatened Ava and me on our way home.”

Sarah’s eyes widened. “What?! Oh my God, why didn’t you tell me? Are you and Ava okay?!”

You nodded. “Yes, we’re fine.” You hesitated, wondered if you should tell her the rest. “Remember the guy that came to the club and rescued me from that man who groped me?”

“Yes, of course. A man like that is kind of hard to forget,” she replied with a dreamy gaze.  

"Yeah,” you said with a soft chuckle. “Well, he saved me again. Saved us from my ex. His name is Nate, and he promised to keep me safe. He actually knows the X-Men, and we live there now, at the mansion.”

Sarah stared at you, mouth agape. “Oh, wow. That’s just…wow. And you’re sure you can trust him?”

“Yes.” You smiled while pondering for a while, fiddling with the cup in your hand. “Yes, I trust him with my life.”

Sarah looked at you for a long moment. “Wow, you’re in love, aren’t you?”

“W-What?!” You stared at her in shock, your cheeks burning with embarrassment about the truth in her words. “Of course not! We have barely spoken to each other this past month!”

“And yet you trust him with your life? Doesn’t that tell you something?”

Her words left you shook and stunned. Yes, didn’t that tell you something? Your silence made Sarah place her hand above yours.

“Maybe you need to explore these feelings further? To know if he feels the same. If it’s just an attraction, or if it’s something more? Don’t you owe it to yourself to find out?”

You kept looking at her silently, musing about the truth in her words. Then a small smile tugged on your lips. Sarah had always been the smart one.

“Yeah,” you nodded. “I guess you are right.”

“You know I am right, I always am,” Sarah said with a teasing grin.

Smiling back, you blushed hard and shook your head with a soft chuckle. “Yes, you are.”

“So, what are you waiting for? Go and talk to him!”

Feeling the redness in your cheeks burn hotter, you gave Sarah a smirk before you grabbed your purse and rushed out of the café.

* * *

You found Cable in the kitchen, swallowing down a beer, wearing a gloomy expression on his face as he stared absentmindedly out the window.

“Nate…”

The mutant cyborg woke up from his trance at the sound of your voice. Startled, he turned his head to looked at you, his eyes darkening when he saw it was you. Grunting lowly, he walked past you without as much as a word.

“No!” you barked, grabbing his lower arm. “Don’t you dare walk out in me again! Why do you keep avoiding me?!”

Cable halted his steps, glaring at you, but remained silent. His only reaction was to flex his jaw.

“Please, Nate. I…,” you hesitated, biting your lip. “Why do you act like this? I…I thought we had something.”

That made Cable huff out a laugh. “What? Just because I saved you, or what? You don’t know me, and I sure as hell don’t know you. We’ve barely said a word to each other. So whatever you think is between us, is all in your head.”

His words hurt you and angered you all at once. Glaring at him, your cheeks turned red with anger.

“Don’t pretend like you don’t care about me! Like you don’t want me! Why the hell did you come back to the club the night after to make sure I was alright if you didn’t give a fuck?! Hmh? Why did you tell me about your past if you don’t like me?”

“Hmphf!” Cable glared at you with a mocking smile on his lips. “Did you ever think that I just came back for a fuck? Hmh?”

You gasped and gave him a ringing smack across his cheek. His words were a lie; you knew that. He had rejected your lap dance after all. But it hurt nevertheless.

Cable groaned at the stinging pain on his cheek. Growling, he pushed you hard enough against the counter to make you wince in pain as it hit your lower back. Chest heaving, you stared at him with fear and lust? racing through your fast-beating heart. His eyes glaring back at you glowed with rage, his chest rising and falling heavily. You stared at each other in what felt like forever, the only sound in the room was your harsh and heavy breathing.

Then his lips were on yours suddenly, hungry and demanding entrance. Eyes widened in shock, it took a mere second for your body to melt and your pussy to ache. Equally needy, you kissed him back fiercely, gasping and panting against his lips.

Cable hoisted you up on the counter with a growl, lifted your ass to pull your knickers down from underneath your dress. Dropping them to the floor, he ripped the buttons on his khakis open, freeing his cock that was hard and throbbing ready for you. He pushed inside you in one forceful thrust, growling lustfully when he felt how wet you were.

Gasping out when his cock slammed into your pussy and then held still deep inside you, you forget the world around you. Forgot that anyone could walk in on you at any moment. All you felt and sensed was the pleasure consuming your body, both of you desperate for a release from this intense tension between you.

Resting his forehead on your shoulder for a moment, Cable allowed himself to feel every inch of your wetness envelop him. Fuck, that felt good. With a raspy growl, Cable started bucking his hips, pushing his hands underneath your ass and holding it firmly while thrusting into your welcoming heat.

You gasped anew when his cock began to slide in and out of you. Desperately you held onto Cable’s shoulders as his thrusts became harder and faster, more frantic and rough. It didn’t take long before you felt your core tightening and for your pussy to flutter around his cock as your orgasm rippled through you. You buried your mouth in his neck to muffle the moans of pleasure falling from your lips.

Cable let out a growl at the feeling of your pussy tightening around him, his body stiffening as he came deep inside your clenching cunt.

Out of breath, you fell back on the counter, trying to grasp what just happened.

Cable straightened up, putting himself back inside his khakis, his undercut a ruffled mess on his head. Looking at your exhausted, tossled state, he gritted his teeth. What the fuck had he done?

“This doesn’t change a thing,” he grumped with a hard expression on his face and walked out, leaving you alone and utterly embarrassed in the kitchen.

You stared at the closed door with tears welling in your eyes, and chest tightening your breath. You knew he cared about you, so why did he push you away like this? You climbed down from the counter as your tears started trickling down your cheeks. Bending down, you grabbed your underwear and put them back on to hide the cum dripping out of you.

Taking a deep, trembling breath, you wiped your tears away with the back of your hand and put on a brave smile as you walked to your room. There you thankfully found Ava asleep. You gave your sleeping daughter a kiss on the forehead before heading to the bathroom for a shower. As the water cascaded down your face and body, washing away any evidence of what just happened, you let your tears run freely.

* * *

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Cable cursed himself, banging the wall as he stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. What the fuck had he done? What had he done?!!


	5. I never knew anybody ‘til I knew you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cable’s feelings catches up on him…

Thoughts about leaving the mansion and go back to your apartment and your seedy job crossed your mind constantly. Being around Cable was too awkward. But then you thought of Ava and staying here was the best thing for her. Summer was coming to an end, and Ava had turned six last week, so it was time for her to start first grade. You were scared of leaving her at school, scared that Joe would find out she was there and take her. But you knew you couldn’t keep Ava inside the mansion. She needed to get friends and have a normal childhood, not being cooped up with a bunch of superheroes twenty-four -seven.

Standing in the schoolyard waving her off was the hardest thing you’d ever done. Afterward, you arrived back at the mansion feeling empty. What were you suppose to do now? You couldn’t just stay here doing nothing, feeling useless. With a sigh, you started to tidy up the mansion just to do something.

Thoughts of Ava’s birthday party came to mind, and a smile tugged on your lips. Everyone was so kind to her and showing her what it means to be a family. They sang for her, bought her gifts and Wade even made a birthday cake.

Ava had grown especially fond of Cable. Perhaps it was the fact that he’d saved her and she was a safe harbor in him; someone to trust and feel safe with. But seeing Cable around her broke your heart. There was joy in his eyes, yes. But there was also a sadness there — sadness that his own daughter was so very far away from him. He hadn’t told you, but you’d asked Dom about him; the little she knew. Cable was a secretive man who liked keeping things to himself. Dom had told you the reasons to why he came here in the first place, and why he stayed. And now you regretted even asking her. To stay here; to sacrifice his own future with his daughter to make the world a safe place for her to live in…it showed what kind of man he was, and knowing the truth only made you love him more.

You nor Cable had addressed what took place in the kitchen, and you both acted like it never even happened. But it was hard ignoring the way your pulse quickened around him and the flutter in your stomach each time you met those brown eyes of his.

*

Truth be told, Cable couldn’t get you out of his mind. How good it felt to feel you so close to him, to be inside you. Every time he was around you; it became harder and harder to push his feelings away. Your kind eyes, your beautiful smile was hypnotizing him. But then his eyes fell upon Ava, and his thoughts returned to Hope. He remembered why he was here, and that it was only a matter of time before he would travel back to his own time. He couldn’t do that to you; give you his love and then take it away by breaking your heart when he left. You deserved better than that.

Cable sighed and opened the door to the mansion, his feet heavy as he walked inside, hoping you weren’t there, so he didn’t have to face you.

*

The sound of the front door closing pulled you out of your thoughts, and you threw a glance at the clock on the wall in the lounge room. Your eyes widened, realizing hours went by without you noticing. It was only an hour until it was time to pick up Ava.

Turning your head at the sound of familiar footsteps, your heart flipped when you met Cable’s brown eyes. They became hard immediately, and a grunt rumbled in his chest before he turned on his heels.

“Nate, please…we need to talk,” you pleaded in a low whisper.

Cable halted his steps and bent his head down with a sigh. He knew you were right. Fuck, why did you have to be right? Your approaching steps made him lift his head, your small hand on his broad, cybernetic shoulder made his whole body tense. Glancing back, he met your eyes, filled with so much pain and sadness it tore his heart apart. He had already broken your heart, why hadn’t he seen that?

“I-I am sorry.” His voice cracked up, and he surrendered as you slid your arms around his waist and laid your cheek against his chest. Cable draped his arms around your smaller frame, so delicate and fragile in his embrace. Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply and brushed his lips against your hair. You smelled like a rainy summer day and fresh lilacs in a lush garden.

“What are you afraid of?” you asked, feeling the beating of his heart against your ear and the warmth from his body. His natural scent of metal made you feel safe, at home.

There was a long pause of silence that made you question everything in your head. Had you been wrong? Didn’t he share your feelings? Was this only a bodily attraction? This electrifying heat that pulsated between you. When he finally spoke, his voice was laced with sadness.

“To love you. To break your heart the day, I return home. But it’s too late. I’ve already broken your heart.”

You wanted to protest, but his words weren’t a lie. Not really. Your heart had been broken that day when he pushed you away. But it wasn’t too late to heal it. Nervously, you chewed on your lip, choosing your words carefully.

“I wish I could say you didn’t hurt me, Nathan. But you did. You really did. But this right here, it heals my heart more than you know. To hear you finally say how you feel.” You looked up at him then, into his warm brown eyes. “And I am much stronger than you take me credit for. I will be able to survive when you leave. What I won’t survive is not having you at all.”

Cable stared at you for the longest moment, a sense of serenity filling his core as your gaze never left his. How was it possible that someone as good and pure as you could love someone like him?

Silence filled the room once more, but this time all you could see, feel, was the depth of his eyes drowning you. The serious face of Nathan Summers became blurred into nothingness as he leaned in and kissed you. His insisting mouth was parting your shaking lips, sending wild tremors along your nerves, arousing sensations you had never known you were capable of feeling. And before a swimming light-headedness spun you round and round, you kissed him back; clinging to his shoulders as the only solid thing in a dizzy swaying world. 

An surreal, long moment seemed to pass before his lips parted from yours. Staring up at him with bated breaths and warm, heated cheeks, you let out a nervous giggle. Cable smiled back at you, a beautiful, rare smile you wished to see more often.

“So…,” you said, not knowing what to say.

“So…,” Cable repeated, smirking.

A nervous flutter of your eyes caught the clock on the wall, and you gasped. “Shit! I’m gonna be late picking Ava up!”

Releasing yourself from Cable’s arms, you grabbed your jacket hanging on the backrest of one of the couches.

“Wait, I’ll drive you there,” Cable said, and marched after you jogging out of the mansion.

*

Five minutes after school ended, Cable stopped on the sidewalk outside the school with a shrieking of the breaks on his old truck. The busses and other parents were there, picking kids up and driving off. Getting out of the car, you looked around searching for Ava amongst the swarm of kids. More and more people left and panic rose within you with each second you didn’t see her. You spotted Ava’s teacher, Mary, and hurried up to her.

“Ava, where is she?”

Mary looked confused, furrowing her brows. “Her father picked her up five minutes ago.”

Staring at her, time seemed to slow down around you, and it felt like you’d been hit in the gut.

“W-What?” You could barely make a coherent sound, all you could hear was the beating of your heart drumming in your ear. All other sounds were muffled and drowned out. Cable had caught up with you know, his hand on your arm as he tried to make contact with you. But all you saw and heard were Mary’s lips repeating the words you hoped had been nothing but a terrifying misunderstanding.

_“Her father picked her up five minutes ago.”_


	6. No Regrets They Only Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cable to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who has stuck with me through this story and for giving kudos and commenting. It really means a lot to me and I love you all ❤️  
> 
> I am planning to write a sequel 😊

“Y/N…”

Cable’s voice was far away, like a whisper in the darkness. All you saw was Mary’s blurry face in front of you.

“Y/N!” Hands grabbed your arms, shaking you back to reality. Frowning, you looked into Cable’s brown, worried eyes. “I’m going to get her back, but I have to go now. Do you understand?”

Still staring at him in confusion, his words were slowly registered by your dazed, terrified mind. You nodded silently and swallowed down the sobs clutching in your throat. You needed to stay strong for your daughter.

Cable turned to Mary. “Take care of her, okay? Make sure she gets safely back to the X-Mansion.”

Mary still looked shocked but soon collected herself and nodded. “Of course.”

“Which way did they go? What kind of car did he have?”

“North in a red Volvo.”

Cable nodded at the woman, then he was gone: running up the sidewalk. You watched as he ran away, desperately praying that he would catch up with Ava and Joe before it was too late, and they would be long gone.

* * *

Cable was constantly using all of his mental powers to keep the techno-organic virus from spreading further in his body. But now he needed to make an exception, no matter how painful it would be for him. Stopping on the sidewalk, he cleared his mind, focusing on connecting with Ava’s.

_Where are you mommy? I’m scared._

Cable grunted, clenching his jaw and fists as he felt Ava’s fear wash over him, and the virus spread further down his chest. Images of buildings flashed before his eyes, and he knew exactly which street Joe was driving on.

Opening his eyes, he started running again and sped up as he rounded a corner. He was still connected with Ava, but he needed to hurry. The pain would soon be too unbearable for him to hold it. He ran faster than he ever had, his heart banging painfully against his ribcage.

Some minutes later he spotted a red Volvo waiting in line for the traffic light to turn green. Running up beside it, he saw Ava in the backseat with tears in her frightening eyes. Gritting his teeth, he wasted no time in yanking the driver’s door open and pull Joe out. The asshole didn’t even have time to scream before Cable had knocked him out with a single punch in the face. He looked down at the unconscious man and shook his head.

_Pathetic._

Cable turned around and met Ava’s big, green eyes looking back at him with relief. He opened the door and crouched down on the asphalt.

“Are you okay?” He smiled, his face softening.

Ava nodded and smiled back as she jumped into his arms. Cable laughed and hugged her tightly.

“Let’s go home to your mom.”

* * *

You felt the panic cluster in your stomach, tension never leaving your face and limbs as your mind imagined the most horrific things. Your breathing was rapid, more shallow. Dom was holding your hand while Wade was keeping your panic in check by talking to you, reassuring you that Cable would be home soon with Ava safely in his arms. Colossus was pacing back and forth with a grim expression on his face.

The door to the mansion suddenly opened, and you flew up from the couch, staring at the entrance to the living room with wide eyes. Cable walked in with Ava in his arms, and a wave of relief washed over you.

“Mommy!” Ava beamed with a big smile and reached out her arms to you.

Tears trickled unchecked down your face as you ran up to them and took Ava into your arms, holding her hard; afraid that if you loosened the grip even a little, she would slip out of your arms again.

You looked up to thank Cable, but all you saw was his backside as he walked out of the room. Sighing, you hugged your daughter tighter. You would make sure to thank him later. All you wanted now was to hold Ava and never let go.

* * *

After you’d tucked Ava into bed, you made your way to the room next to yours and knocked on Cable’s door, dressed only in a black, silk negligee. He opened, his eyes following the shape of your body and smiled when he met your gaze. You smiled back and felt your cheeks burn. Cable let you inside and closed the door behind him.

“I just wanted to thank you, Nate. Without you Ava would be…” You didn’t dare to finish the sentence as fear crippled you once more. Turning around, you found yourself mere inches from him. 

“Of course. I promised I would get her back, didn’t I?”

You nodded, gulping as you stared at his chest. Lifting your gaze, you looked into his brown eyes that had an intensity you’d only seen once before. Right before you kissed earlier that day.

Leaning in to kiss him, he backed away, and you blushed with embarrassment.

“Maybe we should take things slow,” he stated in his gravelly voice.

“No!” you said firmly. “I’m tired of taking things slow. I want you, Nate, and neither of us knows when you have to go back to your time. I don’t want to take things slowly. I want to take every opportunity I have to be with you, Nate.”

Cable looked at you for the longest moment, as if he was contemplating your words. And he was. A storm of emotions twirled inside of him. Doubt, fear, lust, love…Fuck! He knew leaving you would be one of the hardest things he would ever have to do, but dammit he would curse himself forever if he didn’t have you at all.

Cable’s human hand cupped your face, thumb stroking your jawline as he leaned in, his lips connecting with yours. Heat filled you at the touch that began as a soft caress but soon turned into a hungry, passionate kiss that made you gasp for air. Cable moaned into your mouth and pulled away, his gaze lowering to your chest.

The veiled outline of your aroused nipples was visible through the sheer material of the negligee. Slowly, he pulled the straps down your shoulders, revealing your nakedness. The cool air felt exquisite against your breasts. Your pussy glistened with slick juices in the soft glow of the bed lamp as his indulgent gaze roamed your body slowly, awakening your desire. 

With a low growl, he gently cupped your breasts before rubbing his thumbs against your peaked nipples. His delicate touch had you whimpering for more. Fascinated by your reaction, he pinched your nipples slowly, making them harder. Before you could register the feelings coursing through your body, he kneeled and lapped one of your nipples with one slow, long, wet lick. Your back arched, and he encircled your frame with his strong hands, holding onto you.  

Cable continued licking your nipples until suddenly he held one between his teeth, applying just the right kind of pressure. You threw your head back and pulled his hair, writhing in pleasure as he sucked your nipple in his mouth and alternated between licking and biting. Then he gave it a final, soft lick before standing up again. He started pulling his t-shirt off, and you helped him, your fingers tracing the outlines of his metalloid chest. He groaned and closed his lustful eyes.

“Can you feel this?” you asked curiously.

“Yes,” Cable gruffed, moaned when you placed soft kisses on the metal, lips caressing the line where metal met skin. You gazed up at him, a pang of heat going through your core as his cybernetic eye began to glow.

Cable pushed you down gently on his bed and removed the rest of his clothes. His cock sprung free, hard and glistening with precum. Hovering over you, he started peppering feverish kisses on your body. He kissed the valley between your breasts, then down towards your navel. He continued moving further down till the tip of his nose touched your clit. You gasped and jerked at the contact. Cable inhaled deeply and blew a breath across your pussy, making you gasp anew. Then he stuck his tongue out to tentatively touch your clit, and you closed your eyes at the sensation of the velvety texture of his tongue.

When you opened your eyes again, you found his dilated gaze as he flicked your nub. As he continued paying attention to your clit, you could feel the fiery burn consume you. It started in your core, but soon it possessed your whole being. Your breath quickened as your muscles began to spasm. 

Cable licked your clit in small circles, pressing down on the throbbing nub. You gripped his dark, tousled undercut as he circled your opening with his finger and then slowly inserted it into your pussy. He let his finger get pulled inside before removing it and repeating the motion. The slow, torturous pace of his digit caused your eyes to roll to the back of your head. 

Soon you started to feel your pussy clench, pulling his finger deeper. Cable then added a second finger and started licking your clit again. The sensation was overwhelming, feeling like you were climbing and climbing to the brink of climax. Your toes curled into the sheets as your hips bucked, and you felt the orgasm that was about to consume you. With his free hand he pinched your nipple, and then you were over the edge, screaming in ecstasy. 

After a couple of seconds, your hips relaxed, and you opened your eyes to meet his gaze filled with desire. He raised his muscular body from between your legs and flipped you gently so that you sat on his lap. You wrapped your arms around his neck, while his hands found the curve of your waist. You could feel his hard cock against your pussy as it stood erect up against his stomach. He lifted your hips with his metal hand and held his cock with his other hand, placing the tip at your opening. Slowly, you lowered yourself onto his cock, moaning and gasping as your pussy enveloped his length till he was sheathed deep in your womb.

Cable groaned, his grip on your hips tightening as he filled you up. “Fuck, you feel so good, baby.”

Your foreheads touched each other as you both savored in this intimate connection. You then started circling your hips to build a wonderful pressure that had you both moaning. You looked down between your bodies, mesmerized by the way he filled you as you rode him. The pace was excruciatingly but deliciously slow. 

Your lovemaking made you both euphoric and overcome with passion, your moans of pleasure ringing loudly in the room. Before long, you were both chasing the soaring desire that burned between you, lost in each other as the world around ceased to exist.

Cable pulled your hair to one side and kissed your bare neck, tenderly at first. Then he bit into the skin of your neck, making your pussy clench uncontrollably. Arousal oozed out of your pussy, wetting his cock and maddening your desire. You continued riding him as you chased your orgasm, pulling him in with you.

“Fuck baby, I’m gonna come,” Cable grunted and thrust his hips upwards, stiffening as he came with a breathy growl against your neck.

“F-Fuck!” you moaned, back arching as you exploded when you felt his cum fill you deep inside. 

Both of you collapsed on the bed, panting heavily. Your body trembled as it recovered from the aftershocks of your orgasm. Cable held onto you tightly as you laid splayed on his chest.

Unconsciously, Cable started drawing circles on your back as he gently kissed your forehead and then rested his chin on the top of your head.

“No regrets?” he husked in a low whisper.

“No regrets,” you replied and sighed in content. Your time together was too short for regrets.

~ The End ~

**Author's Note:**

> Please be so kind and leave a kudos/comment if you liked this story. It would make me very happy :D


End file.
